


Hardware Store AU

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, BAMF Leia Organa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: Hux and Poe both work at "Republic's Hardware". Leia is so done with their bullshit.





	Hardware Store AU

Leia was pretty happy with her lot in life. As a child she'd wanted to be a princess, of course, that never happened. Her father owned a decently successful hardware store called "Empire Hardware" and had intended for her brother, Luke, to take over when he died. Which was all fine and good, except for the fact that when their father finially did die, Luke decided to fuck right off. That left her with the store, which she quickly remaned "Hardware's Repulic".

Many of the employees who had worked at the store when her father was running it were unhappy with the changes she made. This led to a lot of fighting between old and new employees–which brings us here: Leia sitting in her office, kneading her brow with her fingers.

"Okay," she sighed, "let's go over the incident again, shall we?"

Two employees, Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron, were sat across from her.

"Dameron, how did the confrontation start?"

Poe threw his hands in the air, "I was minding my own business when 'Hugs' here walks over to my station with a customer. I didn't start no–"

Leia cut him off with a sharp look, "Hux? Why did you bring a customer to Dameron?"

Hux crossed his arms, "The customer asked where the hoes were."

"He called me a hoe!"

"Dameron!" Leia scolded.

Poe scowled, "He was! He came over and said 'here you go ma'am, a HOE.' "

Leia resisted the urge to bash her face against the desk. "And how did you respond?"

Poe looked down at his feet, "I went and got an actual hoe...." Leia raised a sculpted eyebrow, urging him on, "aaand I...hit....Hux.....with it."

Hux made an angry gesture at the bruise forming on his jaw.

Leia sighed, "I am sure I don't have to explain what went wrong here. But let me be clear, if anything like this happens again, I will feed you both to Chewbacca!"

Both men gulped thinking about the furry monstrosity that was Leia's brown Newfoundland. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now get out!"

On the way out Hux bumped Poe with his side, making the shorter man run into the doorframe. They were arguing heatedly by the time the door closed.

Leia was pretty happy with her lot in life, but those morons were going to drive her nuts.


End file.
